Dream
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yo solo queria ver a mis padres juntos por última vez pero las cosas no habian sucedido así, la guerra había sido mi fin. Solamente era un niño que abandonaron a su suerte y nunca tuvo a sus padres a su lado. O eso creía hasta este momento en el que mi madre me abrazaba con cariño y mi padre al fin me reconocía. [Contiene un poco spoiler]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Estoy aquí una vez más para romper todos nuestros corazones. Con los hechos recientes del manga no decidí quedarme atrás y escribir algo que nos estremeciera._**

 ** _Tendrá un poco relacionado con el manga pero lo que aquí escribí es un poco más mío y de lo que imaginé al momento._**

 ** _¡No pude dejar de llorar! Realmente mi pequeño corazon se rompía más._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten realmente como yo cuando lo escribí. No los distraigo más y disfrutenlo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol hicieron que abriera mis ojos, el cielo era tan azul, las nubes blancas y el sol brillaba con intensidad, los colores eran muy intensos.

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

Me preguntaba mientras me levantaba y miraba a mi alrededor, una pradera de oro, veía como las hojas danzaban con el aire mismo, como revolvia mis cortos cabellos rubios.

 _¿Porque estaba ahí?_

 _¿Cómo había llegado?_

 _¿Estaba muerto?_

Un gran dolor de cabeza me atravesó, una guerra, todo había sido culpa de aquella guerra en la que nos habíamos involucrado. Yo había herido a tantas personas, no lo quería pero era para proteger a alguien.

Varias lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, no quería hacer todo ese daño realmente estaba arrepentido, lo único que quería era volver a mi madre y a mi padre juntos. Quería tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a mis padres tan siquiera una última vez.

Pero no había acabado de esa manera. Lloraba cómo niño, habia regresado a ser solo un infante, el infante que habian abandonado a su suerte, habia crecido con la esperanza de que su padre lo reconociera y había envejecido manteniendo la poca esperanza para ver a su madre una última vez.

Pero la vida había sido cruel conmigo. Mi padre nunca me reconoció y decidió crear un demonio, al cual reconoció como su único hijo. Viví ignorado por mi padre y olvidado por mi madre, fui reconocido como un mago poderoso, tanto o igual como mis padres pero aún existía ese hueco dentro de mí, aún estaba vacío.

 **-¿Eres August?¿Cierto?**

O eso creía. Aquella dulce voz con la que siempre soñaba me llamaba. Al voltear vi aquellos largos cabellos rubios y su hermosa sonrisa. ¿Estaba soñando? Si fuera un sueño desearía no despertar nunca.

No dude más y corrí a su brazos, sentía como sus brazos me cobijaban, podía sentir al fin la calidez que faltaba en mi vida. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

 **-¡Mamá!**

Un gran nudo se había formado en mi garganta. Agarraba con fuerza su ropa, tenía miedo de que esto fuera una pesadilla y ella se fuera dejandome sólo una vez más.

 **-Tranquilo mi pequeño** -Besaba mi cabeza **-Mamá ya no se irá nunca más de tu lado, nunca más dejaría sólo a mi hijo, sabía que eras mi hijo cuando te vi aquella última vez, lo sentía desde lo profundo de mi corazón.**

Habia leido mis pensamientos con solo mirarme. Sentía como palmeaba mi espalda con cariño, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, se sentó en aquel prado y me sento en sus piernas, aquel contacto con mi madre que todo el tiempo ansiaba. Todo era tranquilidad con las dulces caricias de mamá hasta que sentí como otros brazos nos rodeaban.

 **-Llegas tarde Zeref**

 **-Lo siento Mavis, quería ver por última vez a mi hermano**

Me estremeci cuando escuché ese nombre y esa voz junto con la de mi madre, me separe un poco y vi la cabellera negra de mi padre junto con sus tranquilos ojos oscuros. Se había sentado a un lado de mamá y la miraba con alegría mientras besaba la cabeza de la misma.

Se separaba con una sonrisa y me miro.

 **-Todo este tiempo habías sido mi hijo realmente** -Me tense al ver como subía su mano, cerré los ojos instintivamente pero no paso lo que creía, acariciaba mi cabello con cariño **-Lamento todo este tiempo que nunca supe de ti August, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy**

Me sonreía con cariño, me tomó entre brazos y me abrazo, su corazón latía con tranquilidad, sentía húmedo mi rostro, estaba llorando en brazos de mi padre.

 **-Perdóname August, soy un idiota** -Veía como mamá le acaricia la espalda **-¿Como no pude ser capaz de imaginar que tu eras mi hijo? Algo dentro de mi decía que eras especial, eres tan parecido a Mavis como a mí pero decidí ignorarlo** -Sorbia su nariz **-Te deje sólo a tu suerte, aprendiste a la mala y deje que todo tu tiempo pasará y yo seguía sin aceptar que tu eras mi hijo y de la mujer que más amo**

 **-Papá yo no te culpo, ni a ti ni a mamá**

Ambos alzaron su rostro para mirarme con sorpresa, con mis pequeños brazos me limpiaba el rostro, les dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

 **-No culpó a ninguno de los dos de mi soledad, todo este tiempo estuvieron a mi lado, lo podía sentir aquí** -Subía mi pequeña mano a mi pecho **-Mamá me protegía y Papá me enseñaba muchas cosas, realmente agradezco que en todo este tiempo ustedes me cuidaran**

 **-August...** -Mi madre lloraba.

 **-Al final pude ser feliz, volví a ver a mi madre, volví a ver a mi padre, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero...** -Volvía a sentir como volvían a salir lágrimas **-De lo que no me arrepiento es de volver a ver a mis padres juntos y con una sonrisa**

 **-La sonrisa que tenemos es porque al fin terminamos con nuestra maldición** -Mamá me miraba con una sonrisa y volvía abrazarme **-Y podemos ser almas libres, podemos volver a vivir aventura, podemos amar sin que algo malo pase y...**

 **-Podemos sentir a nuestro hijo en nuestros brazos**

Papá concluyó lo que iba a decir mamá, no dudaron más y me cobijaron más entre sus brazos. Papá y mamá reían, al fin eran libres, yo me contagiada de esa risa.

Me miraron con cariño, ese cariño que todo este tiempo ansiaba. Mi alma se sentía tranquila, cerré mis ojos, disfrutaba del caluroso abrazo que mis padres me daban, disfrutaba de este pequeño momento. Mamá besaba mi frente mientras papá me envolvía más.

Abrí mis ojos cuando se levantaron y me dejaron parado, se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un último beso. Se sonrieron con las mejillas rojas, me miraron y me tendieron sus manos.

 **-Vamos August, es hora de seguir buscando las hadas** -Mamá habló.

 **-Es hora de continuar en este camino** -Papá concluyó.

 **-¡Si!** -Respondí.

Con alegría tome sus manos, apretaron las mías con cariño y empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Tal vez reiniciariamos nuestras vidas, mis padres se volverían a encontrar, se volverían a enamorar y está vez su amor sería real.

Sin duda yo volvería a nacer como su hijo, nunca más volvería a estar sólo, porque mis padres estarían ahí para mi. Discutiremos, lloraremos y nos alegraremos, las emociones que viviremos y las acciones que haremos.

No podía evitar sentirme nervioso, tenía un poco de miedo pero también estaba ansioso por ver lo que ese nuevo mundo nos esperaba. Mientras mis padres estén aquí a mi lado, no tendría problema alguno.

Una brillante luz se mostró delante nuestro y yo cerré mis ojos de felicidad al sentir como mi cuerpo brillaba y empezaba a desvanecerme. No estaba sólo, mamá y papá estarían a mi lado, no tenía miedo porque nos volveríamos a ver.

Empezariamos nuestra nueva aventura en un mundo nuevo, empezariamos nuestra aventura buscando a las hadas. Y sin duda esta vez las encontraremos.

 _Gracias..._

* * *

 ** _¡Mi pequeño corazón no puede soportar tanta tristeza! Se los juro que estaba llorando y..._**

 ** _Realmente fue muy hermoso, espero que después de toda esta tragedia al fin todos puedan tener un final feliz._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡No olviden dejar su comentario!_**

 ** _¡Siganme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más informacion de mis proyectos!_**

 ** _¡Aquí me despido por el día de hoy! ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 2 de Junio de 2017_**


End file.
